The Safe Zone
by RainStormer98
Summary: Rapunzel wants to be safe, Merida wants to see her family again, Jack wants his mom to live and his dad home safely, Hiccup wants to help everyone be safe. These four survive the deadly disease which causes the apocalypse. Can they stop the virus Pitch has set upon this world, or become weak and turn? Mericcup and Jackunzel (Rated T for language and gore)
1. How We Live

**A/N: I will never stop making more Big Four fanfics. I have so many ideas and this happens to be one of them.**

**WARNING: May trigger some, beware.**

* * *

** November 12, 2046**

The soles of my feet touched the cold cement. Shivers shocked up my legs to my hands, sending the cold breezes towards me to feel more freezing. I let out my breath, watching it dance along with the air.

My arms wrapped around each other and rubbed the sides, creating friction. My legs wobbled as they started to moved along the road.

My short purple dress clung to one side as the wind blew my hair in one direction. I wasn't supposed to be out during this time, I wasn't supposed to be out at all. The disease was spreading, rather quickly. My lime green eyes seemed to wonder to the fog covering up the end of the road.

I clenched onto a frying pan I always seemed to bring for protection. It did help in this case, but the way it smelled like rusty metal grew with the dried up blood still stained on it. The world had fallen since this disease had spread, killing some only to make them come back alive, well mostly.

Their gray-like skin was punctured with rotten flesh, their veins popped out with their countless moaning and groaning. Their yellowish teeth grazed with blood made fear wash over you.

I never had a real family, I remember being taken in by this woman. She always was fascinated with my long blond locks. Soon men started to realize my features and took hold of me.

The lady saw me as money maker and took advantage. I was beaten if I wouldn't obey her, I woke up sometimes covered with blood I seemed to cough up. Her once hopeful eyes, filled with kindness turned to anger and rage. I was a doll to this world, being ripped apart piece by piece.

Then the disease started and she protected me, told me to never leave. I always listened, never wanting to get beaten again. I always read books to block out the screams and sounds of flesh being torn from another body. I remember the woman giving me a book and it held answers to the end of this.

I needed to find four elements, once they were all brought together, they would stop the disease and heal all who had been infected. But the ones who had turned could not be revived. The lady had soon disappeared one night when she left to go get more supplies, I took that chance to run away, to be free.

Once I did that I had learned the hard way of what had been out there. My feet had gotten tired from running and running. I had only few food and clothing, no shoes and only three bottles of water. I survived, it was hard, but I don't think I have much time. Once winter comes the disease will get stronger, it will kill more faster. Till this whole world dies and thanks to the ruler, Alistair Pitch.

I reached the woods, where my shelter had been built. The blankets drooped over a few stray branches as one candle illuminated it all. I knew with this dim forest the candle could be seen from anywhere, but these zombies weren't that advanced, yet.

I climbed, the bark pinching at my fingertips as I gripped onto the edges. I pushed my self onto the curving in the tree. The branches stuck outwards as the candle was place in the middle. I slid downwards, my heels skidding into the tree. They burnt as they scraped along my way into the curve. I stopped before knocking over the candle. My eyes shifted over to the setting sun, tomorrow will be the day I get to safety.

_Tomorrow._

* * *

** November 13, 2046**

_I remember it all. I had ripped jeans on, with just a black tank top covering my skin. My combat boots still intact, but muddy and scratched from my days journey. The car came speeding towards me, it was white, but now probably splattered with my blood. It made contact with my lower side, puncturing my vulnerable skin._

_It hurt, like someone stabbed you seventy times in the same spot, then threw you down a cliff where a sharp rock hit you again. I remember a girl, her hair a strawberry blond as her eyes glimmered a green. She wore a faded baby blue and white tank top with a maroon hoodie thrown over it. She had grayish yoga pants on with brown boots and red laces._

_She looked frightened as she frantically called for help, I wish I was just conscious to slap her in the face. She'd give away her location to the walkers and get herself killed. She'd get me killed too. I have been able to survive for the last year, since this disease spread. I've survived a winter which is lucky, but I don't know if I can get through this one. _

_Food is scarce, water is probably too infected to drink. New Zealand is where everyone is trying to go, it's the safe zone. But airplanes are no use, with all the skilled pilots dead there's no use._

_I killed my family, yes I did it. Only because they were turning, they were too weak. I had to face my mother, my father, even my brothers in their darkened eyes and shoot them. Hearing the bullet slice through their skulls made me choke back tears._

_Now here I lay with darkness surrounding me, awaiting for light to swallow me whole and bring me to a safer place. A safer place where I can breathe fresh air, eat food I've been dying to eat and drink the water that is ice cold and doesn't have blood mixed in it._

_Here I lay hoping I get to see my family again, praying that they forgive me for what I have done. _

_Here I lay waiting for a better tomorrow._

* * *

** November 12, 2046**

My hand combed through my ghostly white hair as I managed to breathe out a chuckle. My hair reminded me of the good old days, where I got to pull off the best of pranks. Where I got to wake up every morning and see my mother greet me and my father have new ideas for tricks to play, much to my mothers disgrace.

Now everything's screwed up, everything that used to be worth living for isn't anymore. I should be happy, having my mother still by my side. Her sweaty hand,clutching my ice cold one. She was getting sicker and winter wasn't going to help. She's infected, I just know it. She hasn't been bitten which is a good thing because that would react faster, making her turn even quicker.

The warm soup set upon the rugged coffee table still showed the rising smoke. My mother refused to eat, saying she couldn't, she knew this food would be brought to waste from her. She was dying and she was accepting it, she was facing the facts that I would live and she wouldn't.

I didn't want to though, my childish ways still thought nobody would die, but days like these I've faced the facts that I have to grow up. My father left 5 years ago to work for the government and hasn't sent us a letter or anything. After the disease my mother had been worried, saying he might've died from the the walkers.

I wouldn't accept that, no. But after seeing my sister get ripped to shreds from one of those beasts, I have considered believing it. Having seen my family getting torn apart makes me believe there is no end to this. I've tried to learn the reason for all this, for who started this, but it's no good.

Maybe I'll live the day to see this war end, to see no zombies staggering in the middle of the road, to see my father come home safely and greet my mother like any normal day. To have a proper burial for my sister, I want to see hope, but there is none. Yes, I've read stories of how to defeat something like this, I've read my occasional Walking Dead comics. I've played Left for Dead, but none of it helps.

We were never prepared for any of this, I wasn't prepared. I've learned from the past year how to defend myself and I've learned that the safe zone is New Zealand. I just can't push myself to read something on how to fly a plane or how to safe someones life. No, everyone's too weak to fight for someone else, it's all about survival.

I'm fighting, I'm fighting for my mom, my dad, and my sister. She may be long gone, but she's watching us, cheering for us to get through. I hope I can, but I also hope I could see her again.

My eyes traveled to my Mom's intertwined hands, she was coughing up a storm. I would help, tomorrow.

_Tomorrow I will bring us all to safety,_

_to hope._

* * *

** November 13, 2046**

My fingers drummed against the small wooden desk I was leaning on. My other hand had my head resting in it as my elbow rested against the desk. I sighed, my hand pushing farther up my cheek. My eyes followed the clocks movements, as my ears remembered the tick it made every second.

I was located in New Zealand, the safe zone. My father, being in the military sent me as quick as he could to the safe area once he heard of the disease. We have a very secure system, you get placed to one of the islands, North or South. North is for the skilled, prepared, professionals. South is for the training, weak, or helpless.

Yes, I may be placed at the South, but hey I'm not completely useless. I've been training to be a scientist, to figure the cure for this deadly disease. But I've read a book, about finding four elements and joining them together to stop this disease, but I didn't all believe that. So I searched it up, what you don't believe that?

We still have internet, being in New Zealand feels like any other normal day before this virus spread. Anyway, once I learned enough from it I found out it won't cure the whole world, only half. So here's what I'm set to do, fix up this cure so it spreads out to the entire world. I'll be famous then, I'll be the one who saved them all, I mean how hard can finding four elements be?

My thoughts vanished when the tiny TV switched from old 50's cartoons to the News. Sure some countries still had things the safe zone did. North America was completely wiped out, so has South America and Africa is completely gone. The north of Asia is infected while Europe is doing better than most of the other continents.

Australia is also known as the safe zone, even though New Zealand is apart of Australia, we are farther away from the virus than any other country, state, or city.

I couldn't believe my eyes, a beautiful redhead with a sea of curls was face down on the road. It was somewhere in Scotland and she could be seen bleeding from the left rib. There were at least two men helping her into a usable ambulance car. The news woman looked worn down, her messy dyed blond hair certainly did match her dark brown eyes, as bags could be visible below her bottom lashes.

She wore a ruffled brown blouse, as her black pencil skirt was ripped slightly at the edge. Her muddy brown shoes were shown just above the cut off of the camera. Her ankles looked bruised and so did her arms. I can't help, but feel sorry for the citizens who have to live through horrible days in a place like that.

The woman's voice was raspy as she spoke about the girl who was known to be hit by a car. The injured girl's name was unknown, knowing they didn't have the technology like that anymore. Another girl stood by the side of the news woman, she looked slightly shaken. Her eyes were a green like mine as her hair looked orange-ish and was thrown into a ponytail.

Her clothes like any other normal teenager, her arms pressed against her stomach as her head was facing the ground. The news woman shoved the microphone near her mouth, she asked the teenager a couple of questions.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"M—Mary Katherine."

"Might you know this girl you hit?"

"N—no Ma'am."

The camera shifted over to a white Honda, it's front was painted with blood as the windshield was shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Are you with anyone?" The camera woman was getting pushy and I could tell. The girl gulped and turned away from the microphone. Slowly shaking her head then whispering quietly, "I don't want to answer any more questions."

Familiar groaning sounds could be heard in the distance. The camera was turned towards the noise as it showed walkers approaching.

"Shit." The woman whispered near the camera.

The teenage leaped to her car and jumped in, sounds of glass shattering against the rugged road were heard. The car took off in a hurry, as the sounds of the ambulance taking off was also heard.

The camera was filled with motion blur, and soon turned off making the TV go blank, till the cartoons turned back on.

I sighed, why was this world so hard to survive in?

* * *

**A/N: So I kinda added Hiccups part like a diary, I could do that for most of the parts, but enjoy their POV'S for now, later I'll do third person. Rapunzel is in California, Merida is in Scotland, Hiccup is in New Zealand and Jack well...not sure.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, updates come slowly. :( Don't worry, I'll have time during my breaks, enjoy life because it could come crashing down any second. Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! ~Rain**


	2. Hope: Part 1

**WARNING: May trigger some, beware. **

**Chapter 2: Hope: Part 1**

* * *

**November 14, 2046**

My body felt numb, my nerves seemed calmed. My vision was blurred, the only thing visible for me was my limp body. I could see my chest heaving, up and down and repeating the process. No sound rang through my ears, it always washed me over with relief. Knowing there was no sounds meant no walkers, no cruel person, object, or anything like that to come and destroy me.

I could feel the mud slither against my skin, as the few strands of grass tickled me. Suddenly a wind blew by and my ears picked up the whistle of the trees. A scent caught my nose, it was a scent I hadn't smelled for a long time. It was a clean, fresh forest smell. It made a small smile form and my insides tingled with joy.

I was happy to be alive, I was so sure of it when I was dying from the crash. But now, I have a reason to be alive, a reason I had been searching for since all this started.

_Hope._

It was something that never crossed my mind, I was always blinded by surviving I never saw what this world held at it's center. I never felt it in myself, I had no faith. Not until now.

I started to gain more sensation for my body, I picked myself up and checked if I could feel every bone and joint in figure. But once I tried my wrist, a shock went through my whole body. I screeched in pain and clutched my wrist. My breathing slowed as I tried to block out the throbbing and irritation.

My arm that was injured hung by my side lifeless as my other arm reached for my bow. I felt nothing make contact with my palm but the soggy ground. My heart-beat increased, my bow was the only line of defense I had. The only reason I had hung onto hope, it was because I had protection from the soulless corpses that roamed this messed up world.

Then I heard it, the moaning of them. Their helpless groans, for all they wanted was to create more like them. The branches scattered around the tall trees snapped as the walkers limped towards me. My eyes darted for shelter, for some sort of refuge to reassure myself that I will get through this.

My eyes slowly locked onto it, the thing I should've seen when I first regained consciousness. I was in a globe shaped arena, near the top was a glass wall where I could see people, or scientists with lists. The sounds of their pens clicking and skidding across the clipboards paper blocked out the sounds of the walkers. They watched me intently, their eyes moving to me, then the paper, then to me.

Then the sounds of a speaker filled the arena, the microphone making the mix of humming and buzzing before a voice of a man was heard.

"Hello Ms. DunBroch, I'm glad you've awoke." He sounded young, maybe in his twenties.

"Who ar' ye? Where am ah?" My voice was scratched, my throat yearned for water.

"I am not allowed to introduce myself, but for where you are well,"

The next words he spoke made that dreadfulness I felt fade away.

"You're in New Zealand."

* * *

**November 14, 2046**

It's been two days, two days of searching for help, for hope. I dragged my feet along the rugged road, my eyes trailing along with the two yellow faded lines. My arms hung by my sides, as one of my hands gripped the rusty frying pan I still kept. The skies were scattered with whites and grays, the wind blowing occasionally with force. I sniffled, the sound echoing throughout the empty wasteland. The coldness of the air seemed to pick up as winter approached faster than I wanted it too.

My nose tingled, weird senses rose up. My mouth opened as I let out a loud sneeze. I covered it quickly, also dropping my frying pan in the process. The clang of the metal hitting the road made me wince. I tensed before picking the pan up and holding it in front of me.

The trees made noises, like they were whispering. The leaves on the branches rustled more forcefully, it gave me the illusion to see human legs sprint from one trunk to another. I grasped my forehead, the straining there started to build up. I felt like I was going insane.

"Hello." I croaked, my voice bounced off the trees.

"Hello." A voice said back, it sounded like a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, my pan being squeezed between my arm as my two hands clutched my golden blond strands.

My ears tried to pick up the tone of her voice, but only seemed to catch the whistle of the trees. I sighed, maybe I was really going insane.

Something gripped my wrist, it felt like skin. I gasped, turning with my frying pan ready to help. Until I was met with hypnotizing blue eyes and white hair. A glowing crystal hung around her neck as she had barely any clothes.

Her chest was covered with a light blue fabric as a tight skirt clung to her mid thigh. My breathing increased as she looked into my own eyes. Her palm grasping my own wrist sent shiver through my body. I started to feel weaker and weaker till I felt no more. My vision blurred and it went black.

* * *

I was shaken awake by the same hands that seemed to drain me of life. My eyes shot open, my back releasing itself off the ground into a sitting position. The girl was next to me, her legs crossed as her hands now neatly folded between them.

"Hello." She whispered this time, her voice now smooth.

"Who are you?" I asked again, I knew I had never seen her before, but I felt a certain connection towards her.

"I'm Kida. You, well you're Rapunzel."

My breath was caught in my throat. I let a confused expression form on my face to cover what I felt on the inside, fear.

Kida returned the confused face back at me, her fingertips now drumming against her knees. Her gem that was locked onto the thin rope necklace wore, glowed brightly. It seemed to illuminate her whole face.

"How do you know me?" I choked out, my insides still flooding with fear.

"You were chosen."

"Chosen?"

"I can tell, see," She gently grasped her crystal and held it in the palm of her hand. "It glows when near the chosen."

"What was I chosen for?" I carefully watched her face tingle with excitement as she carried on with her words.

"You were chosen to receive the power of the element, one of the elements that can save us all."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've had major writers block and couldn't think of what to do. BUT I'M SO GLAD I PUT KIDA, SHE IS LIFE. Also sorry I make Merida's part so short, the next one I do will be long. And next chapter will include the boys' and their chance at hope. **

**Also why I have been late is that I've been in such a drawing mood than a writing mood.**

**IMPORTANT: What should their ages be? Should I make them their ages from their movies (Hiccup would be 15 or 16 and Jack would be 17) or should I make them older? **

**Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain**


	3. Hope: Part 2

**WARNING: Intense language and gore below, beware.**

**November 14, 2046**

**Hope: Part 2**

* * *

The noise of a helicopter roaring woke me up. The day looked gloomy, skies were dark and the officers seemed more pissed off than usual. My back ached, the bed I laid on wasn't making it better. A knock on my door made me throw off the itchy blanket covering me, I leapt off the wooden bed and slid on my muddy boots. The door squeaked open, a tall brunette stepped through, and she was wearing the normal officer uniform.

"Morning." She said, her voice soft.

"Same to you, Danny."

Danny, or Daniella, was my best friend. We met a year ago and she really aged from then. Her skills grew and she was sent for training to be what she is now, an officer. It just made me more upset that I was still my noodle-armed self, I had no abilities except being the clumsiest person alive.

Danny tugged on her tight braid, seeming flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning down to tie my boots.

"You're getting transferred."

I immediately stopped fiddling with my laces, I made a noise that sounded like a gasp.

"Really?"

"Sadly."

"Wait? What do you mean sadly? I'm freaking excited!"

"Hiccup, listen, you'll hate it at the North. My training sucked—"

"What makes you think my training will be like that? I'm sorry Danny, but this is my chance to prove myself."

Danny tossed piles of clothing at my face, she turned away, sighing.

"Get changed, I'll be waiting in the helicopter."

She slammed the door shut, leaving me to stare at my new outfit.

* * *

I tugged on my rugged brown boots, the inside scrunched my feet to be in an uncomfortable position. I wore dark green pants, they sagged a bit, probably meant for more muscular guys. My shirt was also the same green, it was sealed together with buttons, a sewn badge hung by the sleeve. My hair was flying around and the noise of the helicopter blocked out any other sound.

Danny was sitting in the back, her braid undone and her blue eyes fixed on the pilot. She wore a uniform like mine, except it was red and had different badge on her rolled-up sleeve. I climbed into the copter and sat in silence, I relaxed into the cushiony leather seats and snatched the seat belt behind me.

It felt nice to be up in the air, the skies did seem dark, but the cool winds made me feel like this whole end of the world thing didn't exist. Danny was braiding her hair, she seemed distressed, tense, and she didn't seem her bubbly self.

"What's up?" I asked her, concerned.

She took a long shaky breath.

Silence.

"C'mon you can tell me anything." My voice cracked, just what I needed.

Once hearing my squeaky voice she smiled at me, "Just, be prepared. Those kids are nothing like the ones back at the South."

I nodded, I seemed to forget I was high in the air as Danny's words glued themselves into my head.

* * *

My stomach dropped as we started to plummet slowly to the landing area. I saw kids, way taller than me, wearing the same ugly green uniform. They giggled and talked with their friends, they dragged around bags and small suitcases while walking into a short, but wide building.

Danny hopped out from the helicopter, thanking the pilot.

"Follow me." I heard her say.

I unbuckled, then slid off the seats, landing awkwardly onto the pavement below. Danny made her way to the building, her back was straight and her chin was up.

"Since when did you become a princess?" I murmured.

She noticed my remark and swatted my shoulder.

We walked down endless hallways, passing by doors with rusted numbers glued to them. Finally, we stopped at one door, the wood it was made with was lighter, more of a tan. Danny pushed the door open, the room revealed two nicely made beds, the blankets made with better fabric than the South. Drawers were placed next to each beds and so were desks.

"Lunch is in a few minutes." Danny said, before closing the door.

I scanned the room, then I saw something I should've noticed before, a girl. It wasn't any girl, it was the one from the news. She had her head down, her bush of fiery curls covering her face. I sat on my bed, which was facing hers, and cleared my throat. She looked up, her hair was mostly in the way, but I could see one thing, her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Hello." I croaked, my voice didn't want to cooperate today.

She whipped her curls back, revealing her full face. It was gorgeous, her nose was so small, it was like a button, her lips were a lovely color of rose, and her skin was a stunning shade of pale. Her hand was clutching something, no, she was gripping her wrist.

"You okay?" I questioned, my eyes examining her injury.

She bit her lip, shaking her head.

"What happened? Is it broken? Sprained?" I wanted to slap myself for rambling.

"Car crash." She whimpered.

She had an accent, well that adds to her perfectness.

Wait, wait, car crash? The news, of course she was in a car crash. Gods I need help.

"Let me see." I whispered.

My hand lifted her own injured one, it was bruised and swelled up.

"Fuck—I mean, it's okay—well, not really. It's not broken! Just—just, sprained."

She winced, "Can you help?" Her eyes gazed into mine.

"Yea, yea, let me—uh let me get some ice."

I stood up, awkwardly brushing non-existing dirt off my pants, when I heard a voice over the intercom.

"Lunch is being served in the cafeteria, training is after, then free time."

"Well, um—there's ice in the cafeteria." I said, nervously.

She nodded, standing up.

You want to know what's embarrassing? She's taller than me.

* * *

You also want to know what's embarrassing? I'm lost. Gods, how am I supposed to know where the cafeteria is? I just tried to follow the sound of kids talking over each other.

The girl didn't seem to mind, she was busy worrying over her badly sprained wrist. She glanced up at me and gave me a weak smile. My stomach turned, and I looked away. I ended up slamming into another body, I tumbled back into the redhead behind me, causing both of us to fall.

I immediately became flustered, my face turning as red as her hair. I heard her squeak from under me, and I quickly rolled off of her.

"S—sorry." I mumbled.

"Wooa-a-a-oh, I know it's the end of the world and all, but-" I recognized Danny's voice and groaned.

The girl beside me eyed the brunette carefully, before standing up. I followed her movement and faced Danny.

"Um-do you know where the cafe is?" I said, rubbing my arm insecurely.

"Ah thought ye said ye knew where et was." The injured girl spoke.

I looked down at my feet in embarrassment, while Danny just chuckled.

"Of course, follow me, someone who _knows_ where it is."

I rolled my eyes.

We were obviously walking the opposite direction I was going. I seemed to be the only one noticing my embarrassing mishap, as Danny kept glancing down at the girls—Gods, you never even asked what her name is—wrist. Finally, Danny decided to speak up.

"So—what happed to your wrist?"

"Oh um, he," She pointed to my direction, "told me that it was just a sprain."

Danny nodded, then replied, "It'll heal in time."

"And with ice!" I added, Danny snickered.

We started to hear more and more voices, probably from the cafeteria.

"How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking." Danny asked after a brief silence.

"Oh um, car crash, thought Ah'd be more bruised up." The redhead answered.

"Don't jinx it." Danny simply answered.

* * *

"So…what's your name?"

We sat in the dining hall, chatter filled the large room while teens munched on their nutritious meals. Danny left to do her own business, so I sat here with the girl asking her the question I should've asked when I first met her.

"Merida." She answered softly, fidgeting with the ice bag on her sprained wrist.

"What's yours?"

"M—mine?" Shit, my name sucks. I mean, she can't think worse of me because of my name, right?

"U-uh, it's Hiccup." I felt my cheeks heating up—no, no, scratch that, my whole face was burning.

She smiled, "Unique."

I felt warm inside…and I sound like a fucking creep.

But you know what she gave me? _Hope._

* * *

**November 14, 2046**

I breathed in the cold wintery air, my brown cotton jacket just wasn't going to cut it this morning. It's been two days and my mother hasn't shown any signs of getting better. She's looked paler and her eyes draining color. I've been pushing myself to go outside, I needed to find a pharmacy or anything with medicine. I know it's stupid, but it's the only thing that can help my mother.

My faded blue sneakers hit the pavement, in my hand was a large kitchen knife. I needed protection, walkers are scarce in my town, but they can pop up out of nowhere. I wrapped my arms around my chest, the winds getting colder as they blew against me. Stores and plazas blurred past me as I ran at a fast pace along the road. I was sniffling constantly as the cold was freezing my face and making my eyes water. I skidded to a stop when I spotted just what I needed.

The store was dark, shelves lined up with bottles of medication. My eyes skimmed the labels, I tried to find what I was looking for, though I'm not really sure what I'm looking for. I sighed, clutching the handle of the knife, I was losing hope. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my empty hand, feeling drowsy.

Suddenly, a noise was coming from another isle of the store. I tensed.

"Hello? Anyone there?" My voice echoed throughout silent pharmacy.

The ruckus became louder, the containers making a sound when hitting the ground. Feet thumping filled the room, something was knocking into shelves, and desperate to get where I was. I was frozen, it felt like my feet were glued to the floor. My heart was racing fast, the commotion becoming louder and louder.

It was one of them. The half-dead creature wore an apron over their bloody and ripped clothes, it looked like they might've worked here. I noticed they got bit from their arm as it had chunks missing. Their eyes had no color and their skin was a mix of green and red. It limped towards me, groaning.

My heart was beating out of my chest, it was easy to kill a zombie in my head, but now. My arms shot out, hands gripping the knife. The zombie kept dragging, closer and closer. It showed its teeth, yellow and stained. They made a chomping motion, like it was ready to eat me. I inhaled, then exhaled.

The knife plunged into the zombie's skull. It collapsed, making a huge thump as it landed. Blood poured out, I felt sick. I slowly stepped back, gagging in disgust. My knife was covered in sticky blood, some was on the handle, dripping on my hand. I dropped the knife in horror, watching the gooey liquid slide down my arm. I glanced down, seeing the zombie lifeless on the floor, then glanced upwards, eyeing the medicine. I grabbed a couple bottles and ran.

* * *

Storm clouds rumbled through the skies, it was silent throughout the neighborhood. Many people evacuated when they heard of the disease, and you can see how well that went. The houses looked abandoned, (well because they were) windows were broken, the paint on the walls look chipped, and the doors looked rusted. My home didn't look any better.

The medication jiggled in the pocket of my hoodie, I stopped them from making more noise. I turned to walk the pathway to my home, I looked up to see the door hanging open. _That's not good. _I raced up the steps and tumbled into the entrance of my house.

"Mom? Hey you alright?"

No answer.

"I've got some medicine to help you."

Silence.

"Mom?"

I slowly entered my living room. My breath left my lungs, I was so shocked at the scene. The couch was slammed up against the wall, the cushions stained with blood. The coffee table was smashed onto the ground, a glass of water now shattered and leaking. The blood made a trail into the kitchen where I heard various groans.

I chocked back tears and pushed myself to go into the room. I shuffled quietly beneath the archway to the kitchen, hands bare, with no protection. I saw my mom, hunched over and her skin was discolored.

"Hey m—mom? You okay?"

Her head turned, then her body. Her clothes were ripped and stained, her neck was gushing blood, while her eyes looked lifeless. She lurched closer to me, her groans becoming louder. I knew I had to kill her, but with what? My eyes locked onto a beer bottle, I shifted over to it and slammed it against the counter. It broke halfway, making a loud shattering sound. I winced at the piercing sound. I could hear another groan emitting from the next room over.

I had two zombies to face, not one, but _two._ I shoved the broken bottle in front of my face, I quickly peeked behind me to see another zombie stumbling near me. I walked backwards, my back facing the fireplace and a chewed up couch. A ruffle in a rug beneath me, made me slip and trip under my feet. I landed on my butt, my head banging against the couch. I felt dizzy, but I had to keep fighting.

I lifted myself up. The shattered bottle rolled out of my hand when I fell, it was trailing closer to the zombie that supposedly bit my mom. I kicked the zombie in the gut, it tumbled back, slamming into the wall. I grabbed my weapon and hurdled it into the creature's head. Blood splattered and made a mark when the zombie slid against the wall.

My mom, well zombie mom, grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her chomping teeth. My natural reflexes hit me and I slapped her face with the side of the bottle and she dropped to the ground. Her hands leapt out and grabbed my leg, pulling me downwards. I used my hands to break my fall, letting the bottle escape my fingers. Her teeth cut into the soles of my shoes, I panicked and with all my strength, I threw my other foot against her head. She let go of my leg, letting me regain my stance and reach for the bottle.

She slowly crawled towards me, eager to bite me. I bit my lip, swallowed my tears back, and whispered.

"I love you, mom."

The bottle smashed into her skull, her head landed on the ground, stiff and dead. I dropped to my knees and sobbed into my hands. Tears flowed down my reddened cheeks, I sniffled and wiped my nose. I stood up, walked into my room and grabbed a small bag. I threw water, chips, and crackers into it. I walked out the back and started my journey on the road.

I just prayed for wherever I went, it brought me _hope._

* * *

**A/N: PHEW! Done! Sorry there's not much on Jack, I was just so happy to write Hiccup's part and I had so many ideas. School's okay, I've been working on this for more than a month, and I have a long weekend so I decided to finish it. I did my research and Jack is going to be in Pennsylvania (closer to Rapunzel *wink wink*) don't worry, Jack might not have much hope, but he will have luck on his side very soon. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't review this well enough. Hope to see you all next chapter, Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain **


	4. Important

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for my lack of updating, but I have been busy doing other stuff like drawing or doing schoolwork. Slowly, I've been falling out of the mericcup and the Big Four fandom, maybe just accepting its dying out or maybe I've lost interest. Of course I enjoy writing, but updating these chapters has become more of a chore than just doing it for fun. I'm going to let my stories be on a break until summer, then I will decide whether or not I would want to continue. Thank you for staying with me and supporting my writing! Until summer, peace out! ~Rain**


End file.
